Sexy NEWTs
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Hormones are running rampage through the students of Harry Potter’s seventh year of Hogwarts, but it seems he has run into a problem that could affect him for the rest of his life, unless he finds a remedy. Harry&Draco oneshot


* * *

Orangewillow challenge fanfiction on Aarinfantasy

Fandom: Harry Potter

Title: Sexy N.E.W.T.s

Author: Dragonkat

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: 18+ mature

Summary: Hormones are running rampage through the students of Harry Potter's seventh year of Hogwarts, but it seems he has run into a problem that could affect him for the rest of his life, unless he finds a remedy.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a brilliant writer with stacks of money sitting behind me. Nope, not at all. So suffice to day the genius world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

WC: 12,735 (OO;;; very long one-shot)

* * *

Harry Potter was a flop in bed. He had no masterful fingers, no kinky tendencies, and he was certainly no sex god.

He was a dud. A fluke. Cursed to live out his life sexually inactive.

It was not the way he wanted to start his little story here, but it was the truth. And you can't deny the truth, no matter how much you want to.

He lost his virginity in his sixth year and 'the girl' he had slept with had looked him straight in the eye and said 'was that the best you could do?' And from then on Harry's life became greyer and blander.

He had defeated Voldemort his sixth year, a very long and detailed story, involving traitors from the dark side, a pigeon and a mystical sledge hammer. He wasn't going to bother telling it now, because this little story was about his failure as a lover, not how he had fulfilled his duty as the savior of the wizarding world.

Defeating Voldemort was a great weight lifted off his shoulders and Harry had been thrilled he could enjoy his final year at Hogwarts in peace and quiet. But it was not happening the way he planned. At the end of the past year there had been a big party in Gryffindor. Everyone celebrating the end of the year and the end of the war. Firewhiskey had been snuck in amazingly and by midnight Harry was feeling great. Not drunk, but pleasantly buzzed with his tongue a little looser. Which had allowed him to walk up to 'the girl' he had been eyeing for a while and suavely drag her off for his first shag. But that's where all suaveness ended and awkwardness set in. When Harry was done he had been cleanly rejected by her. And his first and only serious relationship was over in the blink of an eye.

Harry had of course spent the entirety of his summer thinking about that night, agonizing over how he was a bad shag. The only bright side was 'the girl' promised not to tell anyone about the fact that he was horrible in bed.

…But that was the only bright side to his situation.

It also became apparent when Harry returned for his seventh and final year that not only was his love life fading, but so was his fame. It was a bit of a relief. He had been placed on a pedestal for so long, expected to do so much and be someone he wasn't that it was nice to not have all of the attention. At least most of the time.

Harry was sure, after the first month had passed in school, that there was a school wide pandemic in the seventh years. Because everyone was acting crackers, looking at each other funny and pairs of people scurrying away. Many people were behind in their assignments and exams. Harry had almost gone to Dumbledore in worry for his classmates.

Then he walked in on Ron and Hermione snogging in the boy's dorm room, with many articles of clothing disappearing. And that's everything became clear to Harry's mind.

There sure was a pandemic about. A pandemic of hormones.

He had turned right around and disappeared out the door, not even bothering to hear their explanations. He retreated to the Quidditch field, sitting in the stands and mopping. The entire school was sexually charged he realized. The Gryffindors were possessively holding on to their partners, snarling at anyone who came near. The Slytherins were trading partners with one another on a regular basis, all of them acting like they were sex gods. The Ravenclaws were more modest and mostly stood around talking, but Harry realized if he listened in on their conversations they were decidedly x-rated in their content. And the Hufflepuffs were all cuddly and affectionate, kisses and hugs exchanged at every moment. All around it was a disgusting situation.

Harry sighed in frustration, glaring at the school as the day drew on into evening, knowing the hormones were still running rampage in the school.

Everyone was getting laid, except for him.

And now that he wasn't adored and focused on he couldn't use his fame to get a girl into bed with him. Now he had to rely on his charisma and sexiness. He was actually quite handsome if he did say so himself. He had shot up like a root over the summer and he was now eye to eye with his best friend, standing at a sturdy six feet two. His shoulders had broadened and because he still practiced Quidditch rigorously he had a very trim and lean body. He was tan, his eyes were the most interesting shade of green imaginable and he was hung like a…well let's just say he was the most impressive of all the boys in his dorm when comparing in the locker room.

But even with all of his good looks he still had the problem of his incapacity to satisfy in bed.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, face turned in a deep frown.

He was doomed.

* * *

Harry looked up from his Astronomy assignment, glaring at Ron and Hermione who sat across from him at the desk they were supposed to be doing their homework at. Hermione was giggling in the most annoying way possible and Ron was grinning like a Slytherin and wiggling his eyebrows. Harry knew for a fact that his two traitorous friends were playing footsie under the table. They were supposed to be his best friends but right now all they cared about was shagging instead of spending time with him. It was disgusting.

It was only a matter of time before they left to go have sex.

Three, two, one, he counted down mentally.

"Um Harry? We're going to go…giggle…go study in my room," Hermione said, not even bothering to look at Harry, her eyes locked on Ron.

"Yeah mate, we'll be back," Ron said, standing up swiftly and dragging a blushing Hermione with him up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry slammed his head on the table. He was entirely alone in the common room now; everyone else was off shagging in dark corners or in the Astronomy tower. Hence why he was working on his assignment here and not there.

He rubbed a tired hand over the back of his neck. He was getting utterly depressed at the moment. He was probably the only one in the school without a shagging partner and he had no one to talk to about his unbearable position as the only single bloke in the school. He sighed and turned his head to the side. He had dealt with depression before, on several occasions, but this seemed more difficult to overcome, because it was only something he could overcome by himself.

He glanced up as the portrait to the common room opened and Neville walked in. Harry perked up and waved at Neville. Now here was a guy Harry could talk to and confide in. Neville wouldn't be having any sex-capades right, not that Harry wanted to be mean to the guy but honestly. Neville wasn't exactly a spring chicken.

Neville smiled at him, a dark blush on his face as he waved shyly back. Harry was just about ready to stand up and throw his arm around Neville's shoulder in brotherly affection when someone stepped in behind Neville from the corridor. A girl...and not just any girl…'the girl.' Who wore a matching blush on her face and was adorned in tousled clothes.

"Bloody hell," Harry murmured to himself, turning away from them with a huff. He gathered up all of his books and scrolls, stuffing what he could into his knapsack before pushing past them both and nearly sprinting to the library. That was one place Harry was sure he could get a reprieve from all of the sex and stupid-ness.

Now it was official. Harry Potter was the only bloke in the entire school not getting lucky between the sheets. Even Neville was getting lucky…and with the girl that had rejected Harry for his ineptitude. So apparently Neville was good enough in bed to satisfy her but Harry wasn't. Now that didn't do anything to boost Harry's self-esteem.

He slammed his books on the nearest table when he got to the library, flinching when Madame Pince glared harshly at him for the noise disturbing the peace of her library. He grumbled and sat down heavily, slumping in his seat and twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the bookcases surrounding his seat in the far back corner of the library, a place few ventured except for Hermione…before she became sexually active.

He looked around, deciding he needed something to take his mind off of his…lack of skills. His eyes strayed to his littering of books and scrolls on the table he was at. He grabbed the first book within his reach, pulling it towards him and opening it. It was his potions textbook.

He had an assignment he needed to finish that was due tomorrow and there was a test next week as well, along with some of his other classes. He laid the book down on the table as he grabbed some parchment and his quill and ink.

For the first time in his seven years of Hogwarts he was attacking his potions homework with the ferocity of a scholar. If he couldn't spend all his time shagging in dark corners like everyone else then he was going to do all his work and then some to fill up the time. He was going to focus on his grades; since he couldn't focus on his cock…it was too depressing.

Besides he could end up with straight Outstandings on his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year and rub them in the faces of everyone who was getting lucky at the moment.

* * *

Harry sat clenching his fists tightly together, eye twitching as he sat in his Potions class at the end of October. Professor Snape was late, and that was utterly unacceptable. Harry needed his new favorite teacher to walk in and silence the immaturity surrounding him. Snape was the only teacher in the whole school that had the power to not only silence the sexually active students, but he also punished them all much more severally than anyone.

For so long Harry used to hate this aspect of the potions teacher, but now it was in his advantage. Since Harry had begun making a huge effort in Potions, along with all of his other classes, Snape no longer had a reason to make his life living hell. In fact it seemed the Potions master was targeting all the students who were buggering each other and not worrying about their studies.

Harry just adored Snape now…except when he was late. Like today.

Harry now sat in the front row of the class, because he refused to fraternize with the other members of his class, as they all just ignored him anyway. So he had moved to the front desk in all of his classes. Of course in this class he had to sit next to Malfoy…though surprisingly he hadn't been getting much trouble from the Slytherin lately. Malfoy had been rather quiet all year, though still snippy whenever someone talked to him.

Harry personally didn't want to give the Slytherin any trouble, because he and his godfather Snape had been very helpful in Voldemort's downfall the previous year. Harry wouldn't call the two of them best buddies, but they certainly weren't rivals anymore. And he could appreciate the fact that Malfoy was one of the miniscule few in the school not completely bonkers at the moment. Though Harry was sure Malfoy was getting just as lucky as the boys in the school, maybe even more so because of his looks and money. Not to mention all of the girls bragging about how wonderful he was in bed.

But still, Malfoy wasn't prancing around and flirting with anything on two legs and a pair of breasts…like too many other imbeciles here were.

He rhythmically tapped his impatient fingers on the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He just wanted to get through this class, snag some snacks from the kitchen because meals in the Great Hall were just as annoying and disappear to the library to get even further ahead in all of his subjects than he already was for the rest of the night.

"Hey mate," he heard a whisper behind him. Harry sighed in frustration, turning in his seat and landing frustrated eyes on his once best-mate Ron. He said nothing, just leveling a blank stare with Ron.

"Can I borrow your notes from last class," he whispered, big smile lighting up his face.

"Me too Harry…I uh…well Crookshanks ate my notes so I lost them and I don't have a copy," Hermione, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry in what he assumed was supposed to be an enticing way.

He turned around; yanking the neat notes (he had had a lot of time lately to perfect his note taking skills) from the organized folder he kept them all in, shoving them at her with a huff. She giggled, not even noticing his bad mood and proceeded to copy his work while Ron pretended to as well, but Harry knew he was just leaning over Hermione's shoulder to stare down her blouse.

Harry snorted at the scene and turned back to his open notebook, leaning down, scribbling and praying that Professor Snape would show up soon. He grumbled to himself, cringing at every giggle and quiet moan that filled the room. Harry paused in his scribbles at the unmistakable feel of someone's eyes on him. He had felt it so many times in the past that he could never forget the feel, even though he hadn't felt the stare of someone's eyes in so long.

Harry turned his head, lifting up from his hunched over position to see Malfoy who was sitting a few chairs down from him staring at him. When Malfoy noticed he was spotted he turned quickly away, back to his own notes…and he was blushing. Harry just shook his head, figuring Malfoy was pitying him because he was a loner now instead of the center of attention…that is if Malfoys did pity.

Just then the large wooden door slammed open and Snape entered in a whirl of black robes. Harry swore that Snape had the largest and heaviest wooden door for his classroom just so he could have the most dramatic entrance and terrorize the first years. Harry sighed in gratitude, smirking as all of the students behind him grew silent.

But all blood drained from his face when he saw Snape's expression as the man stood at the front of the class with a murderous glint in his eyes, his sneering face staring at them all and Harry shrank into his seat, regretting taking a seat in the front of the class because he was getting this look full force.

"I am utterly appalled," Snape growled, harshly waving the papers clutched in his hands. "The effort on the most recent exam was intolerable. Only two students managed to escape punishment with perfect scores."

Eyes turned to Malfoy and Hermione, including Harry's; figuring those two were the only one's smart enough in the subject to pass.

"You're only half right," Snape said, voice now monotone as he composed himself. The grades must have been pretty bad to make him lose control enough to actually show emotion on his face.

Snape loosened his white knuckled hold on the papers that turned out to be their exams, placing one in front of Malfoy. He smirked at the boy, almost looking proud. "Twenty points to Slytherin for an outstanding effort," he said before he pulled out another paper and set it down…in front of Harry.

"And ten points to Gryffindor for making an effort Mr. Potter."

The entire class, including Harry, were stunned as Snape went about handing out the rest of the exams. "The next closest grade is two letters down which is unacceptable. I will not tolerate this lack of effort from the rest of you," Snape drawled.

Harry stared wide-eyed at his exam. He hesitated to pick it up, actually poking the parchment with his wand before closing his hand over it. He brought it closer. For the first time in seven years his exam in potions was not covered in green correction marks and snapping comments. All he got was a single line on the back of the test in Professor Snape's curvy handwriting saying only, "Good effort Mr. Potter."

Harry was sure he was about to pass out. He felt eyes on him again and he turned to see Malfoy giving him a little smirk. He gave a crooked smile in return, raising his right thumb shyly. Malfoy nodded at him and Harry felt a bit better.

"I response to this disgusting display I will be assigning a long rigorous essay, along with scheduling more frequent pop quizzes in classes. Tonight I want all of you to write two feet on the properties of asphodel including what potions it's used in, this is due tomorrow in class or punishments will be sever," Snape said, returning to the front of the class and writing the instructions on the board.

Harry groaned along with the rest of the class. While he was practically an expert in all of his subjects now, and he could probably still write this essay no problem, it still didn't mean he wanted to.

"However," Snape said, catching interested gazes from his students. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are exempt from the assignment because they already seem to be light-years ahead of all of you in this subject. Now on to todays lecture. We will be discussing the Ashwinder eggs…"

Snape continued to lecture, but Harry was in his own little world for a moment, silly grin on his face. Snape was defiantly on of his favorite teachers now.

Harry grabbed his ink and quill, writing down valuable things that Snape said during the lecture that he hadn't already learned from reading their potions textbook twice. He even managed to answer a few questions, gaining a handful of points from Snape which was quite the feat. Malfoy answered questions as well but of course he got more points for his answers, whether right or wrong. Snape was still Snape after all, even if he wasn't terrorizing Harry. The man still favored the Slytherins above all others.

Lecture was soon over and Harry was still reeling a bit from getting a perfect score on his test as Snape sent them all off with a scathing remark.

"Not you Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment," Snape said, freezing Harry in his tracks. He watched longingly as everyone left to go grope one another in ever nook and cranny in the castle. Harry was sure Professor Snape was going to tear him apart.

Harry sighed and turned around, trudging up to the front of the class, standing in front of Professor Snape's desk, shuffling his feet and clutching his textbook.

"Mr. Potter I am quite impressed with your effort in my class lately," Snape began, not even looking at Harry as he graded essays from another class.

"Sir?"

"You've been applying yourself commendably these past few months, ever since you've returned to school. I'm quite surprised you haven't been swept up in the mayhem of hormones and young age."

"You've noticed that."

"Of course I have boy. I'm not blind. And it happens every year like clock work. Of course there are always a few late bloomers in the bunch, like yourself and a handful of others. And of course those particular students always seem the score the highest on the end of the year exams. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I don't feel very lucky," Harry murmured, clenching his right hand which had some suspicious new calluses on it, which were not from his new broom.

"Well you should. Believe me; you're not missing out on much. These teenage girls are easy, but by the time they leave school they'll be looking for real men. Men like you. Who will have a specialized job doing something you love rather than a mediocre desk job at the ministry. Think about that."

Harry said nothing to the statement, digesting the information for later analyzing. Snape was giving him advice…maybe that meant Voldemort was rising from the grave…again.

"Now off with you Mr. Potter. It's not very often I exempt students from homework assignments."

"Yes sir."

Harry was at the door in moments, turning the handle and opening it. He paused in the threshold, turning to look over his shoulder at his hard working Professor. "Professor Snape," he called out, turning to face the man fully when he had his attention. "Thank you."

Snape's eyes widened a fraction and it seemed he had a pleased look in his eyes, similar to how he had looked at Malfoy earlier. He nodded at Harry, the man's own way of saying 'you're welcome.' Harry left the room with a smile on his face, turning out of the dungeons and heading off to the library, to spend the rest of the day burning candlelight as he studied.

He could see the logic in Snape's advice. That he was better off not being swept up in the hormones and stupid-ness of his classmates. But his cock tended to disagree. He was still a teenage boy. And as such Harry wanted to be getting some satisfaction sticking his manhood between any girl's spread thighs…well not any girl. He did have standards.

Harry got to the library and retreated to his corner, deciding to get further ahead on his astronomy, as now that was becoming his weakest subject, even though he still got amazing grades in it.

* * *

It was inevitable that people would take notice of his recluse, and that his friends, good intentions or not, would stick their noses where they didn't belong. Gryffindors, while called loyal, tended to butt their way into anyone's business if they wanted to.

Harry was discovering the more modern natures of each of the houses since he had more free and alone time on his hands. Each house of course had its historical meaning that was used in the decision process for first years at the beginning of each year. Such as the Ravenclaws being devilishly smart, the Slytherins ambitious, the Hufflepuffs friendly and cheerful, and the Gryffindors brave and loyal. Harry had prided himself on getting in what he decided was the best all around house. And that he could be defined as brave. That was quite the self-esteem booster for when he first came to the wizarding world.

But as he spent his meals secluded at the end of his table near the teachers with a book at his elbow and a quill at his fingertips he saw how each house developed its own quirks based on it's cliché if you will. Take the Ravenclaws for example. They were a very smart lot. And most of the time their brains were used for bettering themselves and the world around them. But Harry had witnessed many an incident when a Ravenclaw took advantage of a young student in another house or their own. Spouting off meaningless information to overwhelm the child before exploiting them for their ignorance.

Harry had seen it all, seen all of the true colors of the houses. Each house had its good and bad qualities, though Slytherin seemed to show its bad qualities more than the other houses, hence why it had been designated as the house of dark wizards.

But when the time came in the war, Death Eaters had sprouted from every house, including Gryffindor. And Slytherin didn't have as many as he expected, though when Malfoy turned to the side of light, many followed the Slytherin Prince to helping Harry bring down Voldemort and his followers.

One day, a few days before Halloween, Harry was in the great hall. He tried to avoid eating there as often as possible because it was so awkward to be around these people now that he was an outsider. He sat at the end of the table, reading while he ate his sandwich. Some of the younger students kept glancing at him with admiring eyes, probably liking how he was working even while eating. They were so lucky they didn't have to deal with the hormones consuming the seventh years. Though they would have to someday.

He was chewing slowly on his ham sandwich, rereading his potion's text book for the third time when someone sat down in front of him. It was Neville. Harry sighed, closing his book and turning his attention on Neville. He was a nice guy, but he still felt sore that Neville was satisfying the girl that had dumped Harry so harshly. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Harry," Neville started, clearing his throat in discomfort.

"Longbottom," Harry replied simply, fiddling with the vegetables on his plate with his fork, leaning on his other hand and staring blankly at his dorm mate.

"Well we were all wondering why you weren't sitting with us anymore. We barely see you Harry."

"And you think this is my fault," Harry said, turning a glare on Neville. He was frustrated, both sexually and emotionally, he could not deal with this right now.

"Well it's not like you ever hang out with us anymore. Ever since Seventh Year started you've been really distant."

Harry huffed, turning his glare of the group sitting further down the table that Neville had come from. "You have some nerve coming over here and accusing me of not spending time with any of you. All of you are too worried about getting off. It's not my fault I'd rather be studying for the N.E.W.T.s than be trying the spend time with people who are ignoring me anyway. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do."

Harry shoved his books into his bag, standing up from the table furiously, glaring at a shocked Neville and storming out of the great hall. He just loved slamming these doors, they left such a feeling of satisfaction at the resounding bang.

He blinked away his frustrated tears, face heated as he strode away, wanting to get as far away as possible from his once friends. He turned down a corridor, detouring away from the route towards the library, because he needed to talk to someone, so he might as well talk to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

After the war Dumbledore had requested Remus come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry had been ecstatic, because this man was now his closest connection to his parents not to mention he was a wonderful mentor and confidant for Harry. So he was headed there now, because he needed to vent a bit, and Remus never turned him away.

He picked up his pace, weaving through corridor after corridor before he came to Remus's office. Harry felt a small smile slowly grace his face as he got to the door, lifting a hand to knock. Then he paused at the sound of voices talking within, lifting an eyebrow and leaning in. He usually wasn't one for eavesdropping…but there was a first time for everything.

"…here's your next helping of Wolfsbane potion Remus."

"Thank you Severus."

Harry's eyes widened as the sound of two people kissing was heard, and he was sure Snape and Remus were the only two people in there. He leaned away from the door, staring wide eyed at the door.

"I'll see you tonight Remus."

"You are so kind Sev, always keeping me company during the full moon."

"Don't you dare say that in front of any students Wolf, I have a reputation to uphold."

Harry heard Remus actually giggle and then footsteps came towards the door, he wildly glanced around for a place to hide, but he found none. So all Harry could do was shuffle his feet and bite his lip as the door opened and he came face to face with his potion's teacher. Snape stared at him in shock, eyebrow rising as he sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to assume you've been standing here for a while Mr. Potter. Eavesdropping is a very unattractive habit."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry mumbled, bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I suppose this time I'll let this offense slide because you have no one to reveal this secret to."

"Hey…"

"But nevertheless, this is something private and I will not have you blabbing it to the school."

"I understand sir. I know that having people scrutinize your public life is not very comfortable. Your secret is safe with me."

Snape nodded at him before turning and strutting away down the corridor to the dungeons. Harry watched him leave before he entered the office himself, seeing his only true friend leaning against his desk and staring at him as Harry entered and closed the door.

"I didn't intend for you to find out like this Harry," Remus said, taking a couple steps to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was going to tell you myself."

"It's okay Remus," Harry said simply, smiling at the man. His smiled widened at Remus' look of shock and he placed his hand on top of his friend's. "I know the kind of guy you are Remus, and you wouldn't be with someone romantically unless they made you happy. And if Snape does that for you then I have no objections."

"You're not bothered by the fact that we are both men."

"Hey, love is love, wherever you can find it. Gender shouldn't be a boundary."

Remus looked at him in amazement, a big smile on his face. He grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, twirling Harry around, scrutinizing him. Harry chuckled as he was spun around. "What are you doing Remus?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry. He never would have said something so mature," Remus said in good humor, eyes bright and cheerful as he looked at Harry.

"I've grown up a lot this year Remus, and I've learned a lot," Harry said proudly, before he remembered the incident in the great hall and his chipper mood fell.

"What's wrong Harry," Remus asked gently.

"Can we talk for a bit Remus?"

"Of course Harry. Have a seat and tell me everything."

Harry was lead to a cushy, comfy chair near a fireplace, which Remus lit as he conjured a tray of tea and cookies. He sat down in a chair next to Harry's and offered him the comforting food, staying silent to allow Harry to start talking.

"I'm a bad lay," Harry stated bluntly, staring intently into the cup of tea he held, wishing it had the answers to the universe…and to why he was the way he was.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have sex…well it's not that I can't, I'm just bad at it."

"Harry why in the world would you say that."

"Because that's what the girl, who I lost my virginity to, said."

"Harry…you're actually going to trust the opinion of a teenage girl, to determine your…prowess in bed."

"Well…it's not like I can make an opinion myself."

Harry heaved a great sigh, leaning forward and staring into the fire. He didn't like talking about it, it made him feel worst than he already was. But if anyone could make him feel better it would be Remus. The man always knew what to say. He helped Harry through the war, he could certainly help him through this.

"Well tell me what it was like when you were with her, with any girl really."

"It was okay I guess…" he trailed off, face scrunching up as he really thought about it. His friends always talked about how great it was to take girls out on dates and make out with them. And of course the sex. But maybe Harry needed to think about his own opinion instead of conforming to what other people think.

"Actually I hated it," he whispered, eyebrows drawing together as he thought hard. "I didn't like going out on dates with girls. It was always so boring and I hated trying to impress them. And kissing wasn't fun at all, or hugging for that matter. It was always so awkward and felt weird."

He fell silent after his confession, staring into the flames of the fire, waiting for Remus' response.

"I might have an idea to the problem Harry."

He whipped around so fast he knocked both of their mugs of tea to the ground, he wrapped his arms tight around Remus' neck and squeezed the man tight. "I knew you would help me Remus," he said happily.

"Well I'm not sure how you'll take this Harry," Remus said quietly, pushing Harry away from his tight embrace to look the boy straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you did not enjoy being romantically involved with a girl, correct."

"Yeah, but…"

"And that you are uncomfortable being intimate with a girl, even though your classmates say it is quite good."

"I never said that…but you're right."

"Then maybe you're looking the wrong way for gratification."

"…I don't get it."

"What I mean to say Harry is that maybe your preferences lie in the other half of our species."

Harry stared at Remus completely dumbfounded, gaping like a fish. He stuttered for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts because they had been scattered at the statement. Him…a poof. It couldn't be true…could it?

Harry was silent for a time, drawing away from Remus' comforting hands on his shoulders and slouching in his seat, staring off towards the window above his teacher's desk. He digested the information, not sure whether to reject the notion or accept it. Many moments later a hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to find Remus smiling down at him.

"It's time for dinner Harry," he said quietly, drawing Harry from his deep thoughts.

"What!? It's dinner already, my classes…"

"Don't worry Harry I've covered for you. I said you weren't feeling too well. Go on and have dinner. You need time to think this over, but don't focus entirely on it. It's not healthy."

Harry nodded at his teacher, standing up and retrieving his satchel which he had left at the door so many hours ago. It hadn't felt like much time had passed, but Harry supposed that's what happened when your mind was intently focused on something. He walked in a daze back to where he had come from before he froze in the middle of the corridor. He slapped his forehead before taking a different turn, deciding he would go to the kitchens directly instead of dealing with any of his so called friends in the great hall.

Harry had completely forgotten to talk to Remus about the confrontation in the Great Hall, getting so swept up in the more intimate problem he had. He wondered if Remus was right, what if he did prefer guys to girls. He came to the painting leading to the kitchens, shaking his head as he tickled the pear. Even if he was it's not like he would find out any time soon. He'd have to wait till he was out of school and as far away from prying eyes as possible.

"Potter," Harry heard a curious voice call out.

He turned sharply, hand on the door jam as he was about to enter the kitchen, staring wide eyed at Draco Malfoy who stood on the other side of the corridor. The Slytherin had his arms crossed but his face was void of any of his usual harsh expressions, in fact his face was rather gentle. It made him look quite beautiful actually.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair at the stray thought dancing through his head, and would have banged his head on the door if it wouldn't have made him look foolish.

"Hi there Malfoy," he muttered.

Malfoy came closer, standing on his tip toes to glance over Harry's shoulder and into the room behind him. "I've always wondered where the door to the kitchen was," he said quietly.

"Well don't go spreading the secret. No students are supposed to know," he said, feeling strange at their close proximity.

"And yet you know. I'm always amazed at the knowledge you have of this place, not to mention the thousands of rules you've probably broken over the years using that knowledge."

Harry huffed, having no retort for the mostly true statement.

"Are you going to be having dinner in there then," Malfoy asked him, once again leaning in close to see over his shoulder. Harry hadn't realized until then how tall he was compared to Malfoy; he was at least a head taller than him, maybe a bit more.

"Yeah…" Harry said, a bit skeptical of Malfoy's intentions.

"Then I'll join you," Malfoy said bluntly, squeezing in between Harry and the door jam. Harry shivered as their chests brushed tightly together at the maneuver and he turned stunned eyes on the Slytherin Prince who strutted into the kitchen fluttering with house elves like he owned the place.

"Why the hell would you want to join me," Harry said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the proposal.

Malfoy sat down at a table, smiling as the elves swarmed to him and piled a variety of food and drinks in front of him. "Because Mr. high and mighty, you're the only person who I feel I can civilly talk to," he said simply, picking up a fork and stabbing at a piece of chicken.

"Why would you think that? You've got plenty of friends in Slytherin," Harry said skeptically, but none the less closed the door behind him and sat down across from Malfoy.

"I have people who used to be my friends, but this year everything has gone sideways. I'm sure you can relate."

"Yeah…I can."

"Listen Potter, you're like one of the few people in this school who hasn't gone stupid with sex. And you're the only one I'll allow myself to associate with."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes you should."

Harry shook his head at Malfoy, who continued to eat. He still wasn't sure how to deal with the Slytherin, even though they had gone through the war together and had fought on the same side. They had spent plenty of time together on assignments during the war, but still Harry's body felt strange when he was around the boy. And he didn't know why. Malfoy was a bit pompous, he could be a snob, but that was the way he was raised. He actually had quite the sense of humor, even if it was at the expense of others, he actually had a soft spot for cute little animals, something Harry had been sworn to secrecy for when he found out, and he was actually quite sensitive and had a delicate heart, though he protected himself with his thick walls.

Harry rather liked him, now that they were comrades rather than adversaries. He dug into his own meal which had been spread out in front of him by the 'happy to oblige' house elves. Hermione would of course give him a big lecture for taking advantage of the elves like he was, but Harry didn't care anymore. He twirled some spaghetti around his fork, munching on the strands in companionable silence with Malfoy.

"So you've noticed the raging hormones in our classmates," he said after a few minutes, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and watching his dining mate.

"It's kind of hard to miss, Potter. People sneaking off with the lamest excuses, grades plummeting except for a few fortunate souls like you and me, and people walking around with ridiculous grins and hands in each other's pockets," Malfoy said in a mocking voice, rolling his silvery eyes.

Harry glared at him for a moment before a though occurred to him. He leaned forward, as if divulging a secret. "Hey Malfoy. I'm curious. I'm surprised you aren't part of all of the sex and stuff. I thought you would be. Why is that, are you bad in bed or something," he asked quietly.

He got a furious glare at his question and a face full of mashed potatoes. He sputtered and wiped at the food with a napkin, staring wide eyed at his fuming companion. "You have some nerve Potter, saying something like that. Hell I should be asking you because you used to drown in the attention you got," Malfoy sneered, standing up and storming to the door. He turned and glared over his shoulder. "You're a bastard. You can rot in your sexual frustration Potter."

Harry cringed as the door slammed, slapping a hand on his face at his stupidity. He had just insulted the one person who could be his friend at this time and now he probably couldn't ever make it up to Malfoy. He sighed in frustration and pulled at his hair.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week Harry tried to get Malfoy alone so he could apologize and try to explain his lack of tact. But whenever he got close Malfoy would turn the other way and disappear around the corner. Harry was worried he might never forgive him, and for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Like he might be missing a huge opportunity.

It was finally Saturday, and also a Hogsmeade weekend for the students. Nearly everyone who could go went, because it was also Halloween. And everyone was stocking up on candy and getting costumes for the masquerade ball Dumbledore was hosting for the students, fourth year and up. Harry had decided a week ago not to go, but he had heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle yesterday about how he was going to go. So Harry decided he would go too, and in a mask he might be able to get Malfoy alone long enough to apologize, even though Harry did not like big crowds, especially big crowds of hormone driven teenagers.

So Harry went into Hogsmeade, taking time out of his busy schedule of studying and watching, not stalking, Malfoy. He found one of the many costume shops set up that was the least crowded. He browsed through the selection of costumes, sticking out his tongue at the brightly colored outfits glaring at him; those would make him stand out. Harry was just about ready to give up and just buy a mask when he saw and outfit in the corner.

It was dark, though still colorful. The cape was of some shimmering material that looked like a black opal. The rest was a black suit. Apparently the outfit was for dressing up like a vampire. There was even a spell written out on a slip of paper that allowed you to make your own vampire teeth. A mask came with the outfit, with what looked like bat wings sprouting from the sides in the same shimmering material as the cape.

He bought the outfit in a heartbeat, smile gracing his face for the first time in a while as he left the shop, heading back to Hogwarts so he could prepare for the coming evening.

A few hours later Harry grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He had made many alterations to his person for this night. He had performed a spell to correct his vision temporarily, because he wasn't quite ready to completely give up his glasses, another spell to deepen his voice a bit, hoping that along with outfit would make it so he was unrecognizable to anyone. And who knows, he could get lucky and even things out with Malfoy and get lucky with a girl.

He left the Room of Requirement, where he had been preparing for the masquerade far away from prying eyes of other students. He strutted down the hallway, feeling more empowered with his costume that concealed his identity. It was exhilarating to be someone else, even if only for one night.

Harry came to the great hall, which was packed with people. He felt his good mood fall a bit at the dozens of masks surrounding him. How was he ever to find Malfoy in this mess? He shouldered his way through the crowd, wincing at the loud music blasting through the room, watching the mass of writhing bodies in the middle of the floor. He saw several tables set up with people sitting around then and talking.

He saw every manner of costumes, from dark to light creatures, some muggle designs, and some people just wearing masks. Harry managed to get to one side of the room, sighing as he escaped the crowd and pressed himself against a wall.

This was a bad idea.

Harry sighed and rubbed his nose, mentally banging his head against the wall at his rash decision to come here. He may have a new look, but he didn't have the attitude to pull it off. He stared at the mass of people for a bit, thinking he would stay for a few minutes before leaving.

A shimmering of white caught his eye and he glanced to his left as a student wove through the crowd like Harry had, emerging only to flatten against the wall, seeming to try to escape the dance like Harry had. Harry turned to look more fully at the person. They were wearing a very light outfit, almost a perfect contrast to Harry's own darker costume. Apparently they were dressed as an elf, judging by the pointed ears. Harry felt his body react at the sight of this beautiful creature, blushing as he hardened beneath his pants.

The student turned to him then and their eye locked beneath their masks. They came towards each other and Harry's breath sped up once they were within touching distance.

"Hi," he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Hi," the beauty before him whispered, and even from the person talking Harry couldn't tell whether they were a girl or a guy. But it didn't matter either way. His heart was racing and his cock was twitching. He had to be with this person.

"Want to get out of here," he said, holding out a hand.

"Yes," was all him companion said in response, slipping their own more slender hand into his own and he lead them out of the Great Hall, towards the front door and emerging outside.

The two of them wandered towards the lake, noticing several swaying bushes that gave away the hiding couples within. Harry led them to a large tree, sitting down between the roots, pulling his companion down beside him. The person was smiling brightly at him, and the smile was somewhat familiar, but Harry didn't dwell on it.

They sat together in silence for a long while, holding hands and staring out over the lake where the full moon reflected its splendor. "It's…uh…a pretty moon," he said awkwardly.

"It is," his companion whispered kindly, standing up and walking to the water's edge. Harry watched them closely, breath catching as the moonlight made them look stunningly gorgeous, like a real elf. He stood up as well, walking closer and reaching out to wrap his arms around their body, having never felt so confident in his life.

"You're beautiful," he whispered shakily. His heart fluttered at the smile and blush that graced their face, and he smiled in response.

This was crazy, he didn't know this person at all, they were strangers, but even so Harry felt himself leaning forward, confidence growing as the student in his arms leaned into him. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss, both of them sighing at the contact. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around this person, lips pressing firmly together just as he pulled them closer, so there was no air between their bodies.

His companion groaned, leaning closer in response. Harry couldn't believe it. This kiss was amazing. It had never felt this good when he kissed others in the past, never as spine-tingling or heart-warming. He never wanted it to end. The hands on his shoulders clutched tighter as Harry let his tongue sneak out, gently touching the soft lips against his own. And they parted their lips, allowing Harry to sink even further into their sweetness.

He groaned, never imagining this part of kissing could be so sensual. Before it was always so wet and awkward, but this was sweet and perfect. It was wet but not in a gross way, it was wet in a intimate way. Harry had never felt so close to anyone as he did in this moment. His tongue swept around, tangling with his companions and caressing every inch he could reach. One of his hands trailed down and clutched a sweet buttock, bringing their hips together.

Harry gasped as his erection was stimulated by their bony hip and also as he finally realized the gender of his beautiful partner, judging by the equal hardness pressing against his own hip. Last year he probably would have shoved this person away and run for his room. But since his talk with Remus he had been leaning more in the direction that he did prefer boys to girls. Proof in this moment that he was more turned on with this masked boy than he ever was with any girl, even with the girl he had fucked.

He pulled away from the kiss, rubbing his hips against the boy's, leaning in to suck on his neck. His companion groaned in his arms, hips matching his thrusting rhythm, head tossed back to give Harry ample room to leave a beautiful hickey.

"Please…please stop," the boy gasped out, weakly pressing at Harry's wide shoulders.

"Why," he rasped out, peppering kisses on the pale skin, both hands on the boy's ass so he could clutch as the sweet globes of flesh as he rutted against him.

"Because I want to see your face," he pleaded.

Harry paused in his ministration, hips stilling to cause the boy in his embrace to whimper quietly. A part of Harry didn't want to take off their masks because it could break the beautiful spell they were under, but the other part did want to see this boy's face. He wanted to see his full beauty that entranced Harry so.

He pulled away a bit, lifting his hands to grasp at the sides of the white mask covering half of his partner's face, feeling slender hands grab a hold of the sides of his mask. The removed the garments at the same moment, eyes locked on one another's faces. They gasped together.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

They cried out at the same time. Harry reached out, opening his mouth to talk but Malfoy just turned and dashed away still clutching Harry's mask just as he was holding Malfoy's.

"Come back," he whispered futilely into the night air, eyes locked on Malfoy's pale form as he sprinted back to the castle and disappeared inside.

Harry sighed, slumping to the ground and hanging his head. This whole situation was so messed up. He found the first person to make him feel special, whole and fucking horny and it turned out to be the one person who wanted nothing to do with him. He stared at the soft mask in his hands, tracing the edges that were decorated in diamonds. His eyebrows drew together as his eyes narrowed as he made a decision.

He stood up, striding back to the castle. Harry was going to get Malfoy. First he was going to get him alone somehow so they could talk and he could explain things. Then he was going to make Malfoy his boyfriend. Then he was going to fuck his brains out. But first Harry needed to prepare, so now any time that wasn't devoted to his studies he was going to devote to becoming a versatile sex god, by reading every sex manual available.

With his new resolve, Harry entered the castle with a skip in his step. Now his days weren't looking as drab and sexless as they used to be.

* * *

It wasn't until after the Christmas Holiday that Harry was ready to move forward. His N.E.W.T.s were still very important to him so he didn't want to slack in his studying.

In November his Head of House had come to him expressing concern over his sudden change to being reclusive. She had been worried it had to do with people no longer paying attention to him since the war was over. She couldn't be more wrong and he told her so. It was a tad annoying that she was sticking her nose into his business but Harry knew that she was doing so because she cared, his old friends did it because it was in their nature.

Most of his time not in the library was spent with Remus when the man was available. Remus was happy to sit for hours and talk with Harry or to help him study for his N.E.W.T.s. Harry had told Remus everything that had happened to him, his fight with his friends, and his botch-up with Malfoy, their shared kiss, and his desire to have Malfoy as his boyfriend.

Remus was surprisingly happy for him, encouraging and giving advice whenever he could. Harry felt rather good after a visit with his teacher, because he felt like a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he could breathe properly again.

When January rolled around and all of the students returned to campus Harry was set for seducing Malfoy. He had read every sex manual available to him, some amazingly from the library but most coming from Remus' stash. Harry always tried not to think of the implications. He was happy Remus was happy but he didn't need visions of him in bed with his potions teacher.

Now all he needed was a way to get Malfoy alone so they could talk. And his opportunity came in Potions class.

For most of the year the potions they worked on in class were done individually, to test their knowledge and skills, but two weeks after the New Year Snape decided to assign a very complicated potion that required them to be in pairs.

Harry glanced around as all of the couples in the class of course paired up, leaving Harry and Malfoy the only unpaired students in the class. He grinned internally, what a perfect opportunity. He gathered his things and moved to Malfoy's table, smiling even as the boy glowered at him, giving Harry the cold shoulder as he sat down.

"Today you will be concocting the Veritaserum potion. It is a very advanced potion, so I doubt any of you will be able to complete it, but in the off chance you do," here he paused to look at Harry and Malfoy. "The finished potion will be sent to the Ministry and you will be compensated for your work."

Murmurs spread through the class at the thought of actually getting paid to do class work, but Harry knew that none of these students, who barely studied, would be able to complete the potion. Harry had never made it himself but he had read the instruction in his textbook a few times so he was confident he could do it, as long as Malfoy worked with him.

"Now begin," Snape said, waving his wand and the instructions for the potion appeared on the blackboard.

Harry glanced at his partner, seeing him still valiantly ignoring him so he sighed and got up, retrieving all the ingredients they would need. He brought the vials and piles of plants back to their table. He stared peeling the strands off of the Jobberknoll feathers he had, letting them flutter into their cauldron. Malfoy huffed beside him before he grabbed some tube worms and began slicing them lengthwise, also adding them to the potion.

They worked in silence for a while, only looking up from their work when Snape made some scathing remarks to students who had failed at making the potion or when explosions sounded around the room at further mistakes. Slowly the room emptied as Snape sent all the students who had failed to make the potion out of the room. Soon leaving only two groups left.

Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Malfoy.

Snape sat at his desk grading papers, occasionally rising to see the progress of their work.

"Psst, hey Harry," Ron whispered, their cauldron directly behind Malfoy's and his.

Harry grumbled in annoyance, checking their potion. They were now at a part where they had to let the potion sit for twenty minutes before adding the next batch of ingredients. He turned and leveled and annoyed gaze with Ron, raising an eyebrow in response to his old friend.

Ron was looking at him, a look on his face directed at Harry that he had never been privy to. A look he had seen directed at Malfoy. It was somewhat nasty and mocking.

"What's happened to you. You've become a real jerk lately. Neville was down right distraught after you stormed out of the Great Hall," Ron said.

"What's happened to me? What's happened to you Ron? You're the jerk for ignoring me and acting like a prick just because you're getting lucky in bed. Why would I want to associate with you when you're too busy shagging instead of studying. Unlike you I want to do well on my N.E.W.T.s."

Ron's frown deepened and he glared at Harry for a while. "At least I'm a man," he said quietly.

"Yeah, a man who lets his girlfriend do the work for him. The only reason you're still here is because Hermione is brewing that potion. I bet it'd explode if you touched it."

"Fuck you Harry. You know Potions isn't my strong suit."

They glared heatedly at one another, their partners watching with wary eyes. Suddenly a small smirk formed on Ron's face and he leaned in. "I think I have you all figured out Harry," he whispered.

"Oh," Harry said skeptically.

"Yeah. A little birdie told me you're a terrible lay. So since you can't get lucky you're spending all of your time working. I bet you don't really care about the N.E.W.T.s. You just have noting else to do with you're free time."

Harry's face turned bright red with annoyance and embarrassment. "That bitch. She's promised she wouldn't say a word."

"Hey watch who you're calling a bitch."

Harry opened his mouth furtively before he huffed and turned away from Ron's smug visage, slumping into his seat. He ignored Ron's quiet taunting behind him, moving only to add ingredients and stir the potion.

Ten minutes later Hermione screamed and Harry turned around to see their potion bubbling and shaking in their cauldron. Snape was out of his seat, trying to cast a spell to contain the explosion but he was too late. Boiling potion and scorching smoke blew out from the cauldron and Harry instinctively jumped at Malfoy, sending them both crashing to the ground, with him protecting Malfoy's smaller body with his own. He grunted as the potion burned through his clothes and scorched his skin. But he didn't move from his position over Malfoy.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, ending with Snape ripping both Hermione and Ron a new one, sentencing them both to detention for a month. Harry hissed as he moved his body, pulling away to look at the boy beneath him. "Are you okay," he whispered, eyes glancing over Malfoy's body to see if he was seriously harmed, and except for a few minor burns he looked okay.

Malfoy nodded, eyes wide in shock. Harry pulled away and sat up, hissing as he aggravated his many burns. Malfoy reached out for him, and he smiled weakly at the kind gesture. The Slytherin helped him to his feet and he leaned on his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Potter to the infirmary. You're potion is intact and except for letting it mature for a few days it's finished. Good job both of you," Snape said, looking over them both, like a worried parent.

The two left the classroom and slowly made their way to the infirmary. Harry's back was completely covered in burns varying in size, along with the backs of his legs. He winced as they climbed the stairs to the infirmary, but Malfoy's hand was supportive and secure around his waist so Harry bit back the pain and continued.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey clucked at their burns, rushing off to get some burn-healing paste. She escorted them to a pair of beds, putting up a privacy curtain for them. "Mr. Potter would you remove your shirt please and–"

The doors to the infirmary slammed open and Hagrid came in holding a third year student. The girl was bloody and covered in cuts.

"Not again," Madame Pomfrey whispered, handing the paste to Malfoy. "You'll have to treat your burns on your own boys, I need to personally attend to this."

She dashed away from them, after sealing the curtains to their beds. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was staring at the jar of paste in his hand. He looked up and their eyes locked for a moment, before Malfoy turned his head away and blushed. Harry sighed and removed his cloak and then his shirt, crying out softly at the stretching of his burned skin. A hand on his bare shoulder made him look up into Malfoy's concerned face.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll put this on you," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry smiled and lay down on his front side, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Malfoy sat down next to him. He hissed as the cool cream was applied by soft, gentle fingers, relaxing into the scratchy covers of the bed he was on as his burns were healed.

"Does this mean you forgive me," he whispered.

The fingers on his back paused in their rubbing before resuming their ministrations. "Not entirely," Malfoy said. "But you also haven't explained everything to me, have you?"

Harry shook his head, sighing and staring at the bedside table. "I didn't mean for what I asked you to be hurtful Malfoy. I was just…a bit desperate I guess. You're the only person our age I feel like I can talk to. I shouldn't have said what I said…I just…"

"You were wondering if I had the same problem as you."

Harry blushed, remembering how Ron had blurted his secret for Malfoy to hear. "Yeah," he mumbled. "That was really presumptuous of me."

"It was untactful is what it was. And just so you know I don't have the same problem as you, at least I think I don't," Malfoy said. "Lift your hips I need to take your pants off, I'm done with your back."

Harry bit back a groan at the words, feeling himself swell in his pants. He quickly reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them as far down as he could, hoping Malfoy wouldn't see his little, well maybe not little, problem.

"What do you mean you think you don't," he asked once his pants were off and Malfoy started applying the paste to the burns on his legs.

Malfoy was silent for a long while, before he sighed quietly. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," he whispered.

Harry turned his head as far back as he could, locking eyes with him. "I promise," he said sincerely.

Malfoy blushed, scooting away from Harry as he was done treating his burns. "I'm a virgin," he said quietly, turning his head away.

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up, leaning close to Malfoy. "You serious," he asked.

"Of course I am you bastard!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just from the rumors running around school about you I assumed you weren't."

"That's all that they are Potter rumors."

Harry silently contemplated the boy in front of him, smile forming on his face. He grabbed the paste away from Malfoy, causing the Slytherin to look at him. "Let's treat your burns too," he said, scooping up some of the orange paste onto his fingers.

Malfoy blushed but nodded, removing his own cloak and shirt, the only spots of him that were burned were his arms, part of his chest and a spot on his cheek. Harry kneeled on the ground in only his dark green briefs, gently applying the cream to the boy's pale skin. "I'm really sorry I hurt you," he said.

"I know. I suppose I'll forgive you. But only this time Potter," Malfoy said with a huff, blush spreading over his face at their close proximity.

Harry smiled at Malfoy, finishing his arms and moving on to his chest. His hands skimmed over the taunt pectoral muscles of the boy, eyes drinking in his perfect pale skin. His thumb tripped over one of Malfoy's nipples and the Slytherin sucked in a breath, body going taunt.

Harry kept his eyes glued to Malfoy's face, one hand staying on his chest after the burns there were healed, and his other hand lifting to apply the last bit of paste to his cheek. He leaned closer, mouth hovering close to Malfoy's, the Slytherin's breath speeding up as their lips brushed together. "Go out with me," Harry whispered, fingers rubbing the pebbled nipple in his grasp.

"What," Malfoy asked, eyes glazing over and a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"You know why Malfoy. There's something between us. I know you felt it at Halloween. I don't want to waste this opportunity. Besides I like you."

Malfoy stared at him in contemplation, shivering every time Harry touched his nipple. He leaned forwards and sealed his lips over Harry's, giving his answer that way. Harry groaned and pulled Malfoy close, the boy slipping off the edge of the bed so he was sitting in Harry's lap, their naked chests pressed tight together. Malfoy broke away then, breathing deeply and staring at Harry.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Huh?"

"Call me Draco, Harry. We are going out after all."

"Okay," Harry replied with a goofy grin. "What is it then, Draco."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Introduce me to sex."

Harry's eyes widened and he smile grew larger if that was humanly possible. "With pleasure," he groaned, pulling Draco in for another passionate kiss.

"I don't believe this is the time or the place boys."

Harry landed on his back with an 'oof', having been shoved away as Draco dived for his cloak, wrapping it around his chest. Harry grinned sheepishly up at Remus who was staring down at them in curiosity, glancing from one to the other. Remus turned and looked out into the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was still treating the girl who had come in with Hagrid.

"They seem recovered to me Poppy. I think they'll be fine to leave," Remus said to the nurse with a smile, blocking the opening in the curtains with his body so the boys could get dressed.

"Very well" Madame Pomfrey said, turning back to her patient.

Remus turned back to them, grinning. "You two go have fun," was all he said before turning away and leaving the infirmary.

Harry smiled after his teacher. He'd have to buy Remus a big birthday present for helping him and being so understanding. He turned to look at Draco who was beet red and staring at his shoes. "Let's go," he said, grabbing Draco's hand and leading them out of the infirmary and towards the Room of Requirement.

"Harry…where are we going," Draco said, jogging to keep up with Harry's long strides.

"You said you wanted me to introduce you to sex. And that's just what I'm going to do. We just have to go somewhere private first," Harry said, looking over his shoulder to grin wolfishly at his new boyfriend, Draco blushing to the tips of his ears.

They arrived in moments and Harry walked back and forth three times before an elaborate door opened, leading them into a grand bedroom. The bed was large and comfy, the fire was roaring in the fireplace and the lighting was dim and intimate. It was a perfect setting for their first time. Harry dragged Draco into the room and shut the door behind them. He turned and pulled a shy Draco into his arms and into a deep kiss, stroking his large hands over his boyfriend's petite body, trying to soothe his rapidly beating heart.

Harry backed them up to the bed, breaking the kiss to toss Draco on top of the covers, reaching to strip himself of his confining clothes. Draco watched him with large owlish eyes, squirming on the bed as Harry got naked. He tossed his briefs over his shoulder, smirking with manly pride as he showed off his well built body. Draco's eyes strayed down to his impressive erection, looking hungry and fearful all at once.

"That's never going to fit," he murmured, inching away as Harry prowled onto the bed.

"Sure it will," Harry said with confidence, grabbing Draco's thigh and pulling the boy close, tearing at his robes to get to his skin beneath.

"Harry," Draco cried out, shivering as he was stripped of his clothes and hungry eyes feasted on his pale skin.

"I've read every sex manual I could Draco, we're set. So just lay back and let me do all of the work."

Draco nodded, relaxing a bit into the comforter, eyes watching every move Harry made. He first started at Draco's neck, leaning in to leave several hickeys on the skin, marking this gorgeous boy as his own. Then his mouth trailed down his heaving chest, stopping to thoroughly debauch his sexy nipples, tongue tracing his navel before he came to Draco's own erection.

He leaned in and kissed the head, lips trailing up and down to moisten the hard appendage. One of his hands fitted on Draco's hip to hold the moaning boy to the bed, as the other traced over his balls. His mouth fitted over Draco's cock and he slowly took him in, remembering to keep his teeth covered and his tongue moving from what he had read. His head bobbed up and down, sucking hard or soft on occasion, moaning as Draco's thrashing and whimpering drove him mad.

Harry pulled away, leaning up to quickly kiss his boyfriend before he leaned over the side of the bed, retrieving his wand. He sat up, crying out as Draco pounced on him, causing Harry to land on his back with Draco straddling him, hips wiggling and thrusting against him.

"Harry," Draco moaned.

He quickly sat up, arm wrapping around Draco's back while his other placed the tip of his wand at his eager boyfriend's entrance. "Lubricus," he whispered, nibbling at Draco's ear.

His boyfriend gasped, arching his back and shifting his hips. "What was that," he asked, leaning in to kiss at Harry's neck.

"Something to make you feel good," he said, tossing his wand away and pressing in a finger to stretch Draco.

Draco stiffened in his arms for a moment, but Harry was gentle and slow, stroking his wet insides softly. Draco leaned into him more, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's shoulders, moaning softly as his hips swayed with the movement of his fingers.

Harry took his time preparing his boyfriend, adding one finger after another, smothering Draco with kisses and strokes to his erection. After several minutes Draco bit at his shoulder, wiggling his hips and whimpering. "I want to do it now Harry," he whispered, rocking back and forth in Harry's lap.

"Okay," he whispered back, removing his fingers and stroking his cock, transferring some of the lubrication from inside Draco onto his erection. "Take your time."

Harry held his cock steady, breathing deeply as Draco lowered himself down onto his erection. His boyfriend hissed and paused, face scrunched up in pain. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"I wish it didn't have to Draco. But this is our first time, it's bound to hurt. We can stop if you want."

"No," Draco cried out sharply, thrusting himself down so he was suddenly half way on Harry's cock. He threw his head back and moaned, shaking his head from side to side. "I want to do it."

Harry nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from thrusting up into Draco's warmth. He clutched Draco's hip, leaning his head on his shoulder, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust. It took a while but finally Harry found Draco seated firmly on his lap, rocking his hips back and forth to adjust.

"You're so big Harry," Draco whispered, kissing Harry's chin softly.

"You're perfect," he replied, gently thrusting up to gauge Draco's readiness.

His boyfriend's back arched and he moaned loudly, hands clutching his shoulders tight. "Do it again," he breathed, looking at Harry with smoldering silver eyes.

Harry did it again, and again, thrusting up into his boyfriend's tight body, groaning at the exquisite feel of his clenching muscles and warm embrace. Draco moved with him, rocking his hips and tossing his head back, looking like a beautiful nymph in the firelight.

Harry turned them over, bringing Draco's legs up to his shoulders and bracing his hands on either side of his head. He thrust hard then, smirking as Draco screamed, and his blunt nails scrapping down Harry's sweaty back. His pace was intense and fast, his body losing control as his orgasm pooled hot in his belly. Draco shouted suddenly, body thrashing in Harry's hold. "Oh do it again. Please Harry do it again," he moaned, eyes rolling into his head at the pleasure.

Harry leaned forward; glad he had found the angle to thoroughly stroke Draco's prostate, glad he could give his boyfriend as much pleasure as he was giving Harry. He thrust harder, muscles quivering at the intensity. Draco suddenly stiffened beneath him and Harry watched with glazed eyes as his boyfriend came, warm semen now spotting their chests.

Harry groaned as he neared his end, eyes locked on Draco's face as the boy's eyes fluttered in pleasure, while his body trembled in the aftermath. Their eyes locked and Draco brought his hands up to stroke Harry's cheeks.

"Harry," he breathed, sexy voice hoarse from his cries of ecstasy.

And Harry found his release then, throwing back his head and shouting, hips stilling as he came in his lover. His body collapsed in fatigue, though he did manage to collapse to the side of Draco instead of on top of him. He rolled onto his back, both of them whimpering as Harry's softening cock came free of Draco's body. His boyfriend curled close then, and Harry wrapped him up in his arms, feeling contentment spread through his body like warm water.

He kissed Draco's sweaty forehead, breathing deep the scent of sex and his boyfriend which filled the air. "So how was you're first time," he asked, nuzzling his face into Draco's soft hair.

His boyfriend chuckled and curled close. "Fantastic," he replied, lifting his head to look at Harry. "You're quite adequate. I'm sure with practice you'll be able to graduate to Sex God in no time."

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco closer, kissing his sweet lips and relaxing into the bed. "Well I'm going to need lots of practice. Are you volunteering Draco," he said jokingly, hands stroking up and down his soft back.

"Yes I am," Draco whispered, kissing Harry again and curling on top of him.

Looks like Harry wasn't going to have to worry about sex anymore. Now he just had to worry about the N.E.W.T.s. Though with his beautiful boyfriend to study with, Harry had a feeling the N.E.W.T.s were going to take on a much sexier meaning now.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Review, review, review please. I'd really appreciate it.

This is going to be one of my few Harry Potter fics I write, because it's not my speciality. This is also only a oneshot. One day I might come back and work on this...but not anytime soon. So you don't have to beg for more...because there won't be any, not now.

TTFN


End file.
